hunters_of_methedrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Money Making Guide
Hunters of Methedras is all about helping people to achievetheir goals in RuneScape and to have fun. To that end we will be releasing official money making guides here. How to Flip This section will discuss how to flip effectively. 1. Q: How do I determine which items to flip? : A: This is really a toss-up. Experiment! Because rarely, if ever, will people tell you what they flip to make money on. Because the more people flipping that item, the smaller the profit margins are. Profit margins are the difference between their buy and sell price. 2. Q: How do I find a profit margin on an item? : A: Easy! You buy an item for a really high price, then sell it for a really low price. The difference between the two prices is the profit you will receive during the flip. ***YOU WILL LOSE MONEY BY DOING THIS*** 3. Q: I have found my profit margin. What's next? : A: Now you purchase your item to flip. Purchase the item in a larger quantity for a few gold more than what you originally sold it for in FAQ #2. 4. Q: My items bought in the GE! What now??? : A: After the items have bought, sell them for a few gold ''less ''than what you bought them for in FAQ #2. : For this in-depth guide, I have chosen to flip Bandos Godswords and Zamorakian Spears. The image below shows my profit margin experimentation: Expected Profit Margins: Bandos Godsword: 3,125,000 - 3,024,000 = 101,000 each Zamorakian Spear: 2,825,000 - 2,650,005 = 174,995 each Now that I have found roughly what my profit per each item will be, I purchase these two items in bulk: Bandos Godsword: 3,025,000 each Zamorakian Spear: 2,655,000 each Now, let's do some intense mathematics on our TI-84+ Silver Edition Graphing Calculators to find our expected profit. FORMULA: (Quantity Purchased x Expected Profit Margin) - Expected Profit Margin = Expected Profit Bandos Godsword: (5 x 101,000) - 101,000 = 404,000 RSGP Zamorakian Spear: (3 x 174,995) - 174,995 = 349,990 RSGP Aha! The items have sold. Now, let's find our ACTUAL profit! As I explained earlier, you sell your items within the profit margin to better ensure that they sell. My gross profit is: FORMULA: (Bulk Sale Price - Bulk Purchase Price) / Quantity Bandos Godsword: 99,500 each OR 497,500 for all five. Zamorakian Spear: 169,500 each OR 508,500 for all five Since I did profit margin experimentation, I must account for my losses to determine my overall profit. FORMULA: Gross Profit - Expected Profit Margin Bandos Godsword: 497,500 - 101,000 = 397,500 RSGP Zamorakian Spear: 508,500 - 174,995 = 333,505 RSGP Add the two together and in this tutorial, I have profited: 731,005 RSGP. **NOTE** Prices fluctuate constantly. The flipper may have to adjust accordingly in order to sell the items. While flipping is a great way to make money, profit is not always a 100% guarantee. Free to Play COMING SOON TO A WIKI NEAR YOU Pay to Play COMING A BIT LATER TO A WIKI NEAR YOU